


Addicted To You (Murdoc Niccals/Fem!OC) (Stuart "2D" Pot/Fem!OC)

by QueenNiccals52



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Aftermath of Violence, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Sex, Angry Sex, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Attempted Abortion, Attempted Kidnapping, Attempted Murder, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sex, Attempted Sexual Assault, Author Is Sleep Deprived, BDSM, Blood and Violence, Break Up, Canon-Typical Violence, Car Sex, Child Death, Child Murder, Childbirth, Cockblocking, Couch Cuddles, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cutting, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Depression, Drunk Murdoc Niccals, Drunk Sex, Drunk Stuart "2D" Pot, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Halloween Costumes, Heavy Angst, Humor, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inappropriate Humor, Innocent Stuart "2D" Pot, Kink Discovery, M/M, Makeup, Makeup Sex, Master/Pet, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Morning Cuddles, Naked Cuddling, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overdosing, Partying, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Violence, Pet Names, Phase One (Gorillaz), Platonic Cuddling, Post-Coital Cuddling, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Protective Murdoc Niccals, Rating May Change, Ratings: R, References to Supernatural (TV), Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, S&M, Scarification, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual Violence, Shower Sex, Size Kink, Sleepy Cuddles, Social Anxiety, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Teasing, Threats of Violence, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex, Violence, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-06 08:26:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenNiccals52/pseuds/QueenNiccals52
Summary: Madora Faustus, a runaway making her way to England to pursue her dreams of becoming a rockstar. Justice, a college girl looking for something more exciting than essays and exams. One fateful day, these girls cross paths and become best of friends, but something changes when they run into the legendary band, Gorillaz. Will they get what they wish for? Or will it just turn into a whirlwind of disasters?





	1. Moving On

"You think you can escape this? You are a magnet for hell!" Beatrice, the foster mother yelled at little Madora. Only seven years old and she is already the most popular prostitute in Mittenwald, Germany. Not by choice of course. Madora and her five foster sisters are illegally exploited and sold to feed Beatrice's many addictions. Madora however, was not for sale, simply because she was everyone's favorite with her feisty attitude and rebelling nature. Madora originally came from Magadan, Russia where she was born on July 7th, 1972 to Vlad Nenashev and Rachel Faustus. Rachel died giving birth, which Vlad balmed Madora for. Abused and neglected by her whole family until their neighbor witnessed the true horror happening to the girl. Little did they know that they sent her to an even worse hell. 

The scars on her body being proof of the horrors she was forced in to. Granted, she self-harmed too but those aren't nearly as gruesome as the chunks of skin either clawed off of her or burned off of her. Luckily most of them are able to be hiding with a t-shirt and jeans but on a rare occasion, someone sees the bad ones. She's been admitted into various psychiatric hospitals by force that she learned to go the extra step in hiding herself. Her ex-boyfriend refused to be intimate with her because her scars were 'disgusting'. She ended up being abused by him too, but she escaped fairly quickly once she was strong enough to let go of her feelings for him. She was twenty-two at the time. 

Madora is twenty-eight years old now, living on her own and leaving her old life behind. Beatrice was put to death for her crimes and the children were sent to a much better home. Her father was released from prison but died shortly after in a drive-by shooting. The rest of her family basically forgot about her and she had no friends in Germany, so she decided to leave Germany and reside in England where she has an online friend she met a few years back. Now she's just driving on a long stretch of road in her 1969 Chevrolet Camaro that she stole from her ex-boss, Silas Masters. The guy was a total sleaze with nothing but his bar keeping him on his feet. However, he took great pleasure in bullying Madora, which led to her deep hatred for him. Now he's lost his most valuable possession because of it. Madora has wanted this car since she laid eyes on it anyway, it's been her dream car since it was first released. Her only possessions being the car, the clothes on her back, her German Sheppard Misha, her guitar, and bass guitar that she also stole. 

She took her mother's last name in honor of her, which is one reason why her father's side of the family refuses to acknowledge her, but honestly, she could care less. At a time when she needed them most, they abandoned her and threw her into a whirlwind of abuse, hatred, and sin. Becoming a Satanist was one of her best decisions in her opinion. Even before she started the lifestyle, everyone assumed she was a satan worshipper with her unnaturally long canines making her look like a vampire and her unhealthy bony figure. With everything that's happened to her, the rapes, the abuse, the abandonment... how can she believe that God loves her? How can she really feel the love that he supposedly has for his creations? She grew spiteful of the so-called 'savior' and went satanist. Now she's leaving her old life behind and pursuing her dream of becoming a rockstar. 

Forget the pain, forget the past and live with no regrets. Life is too short to spend time wishing you did something else. She's dead-set on living her life to fullest now that she's free of the horrible people who beat her down. Ready to take on this journey with a smile and a skip in her step, she's ready for whatever comes her way but first... she needs to feed her dog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also posted on my Wattpad account, QueenNiccals66


	2. Set Me Free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter about our other beautiful character, Justice!

All day, every day... endless studying and sleepless nights worrying about passing the next exam. All of it was just plain boring... trying to impress her family and friends by going to law school, but really she wants to travel the world. Be free of the world's ever-changing expectations and most of all her family. Always expected to be the perfect child, and live up to the standards she can't achieve. she loves her parents but sometimes she wishes they would respect her own wishes and let her live her own life. Her name is Justice Dickinson, or JD, as her friends call her. Daughter of Claude Dickinson and Cheryl Smith, both her parents are lawyers which made her feel obligated to follow in their footsteps.

As a child, JD wasn't exactly the favorite of the family. Her cousin Charlotte was, however. Her uncle Damion on her father's side is the oldest sibling so naturally, his daughter would be the high and mighty one of the next generation. Charlotte is three years older than JD and made a significant effort to keep her rank low. Framing JD for multiple things, and pretending to be bullied or hurt by JD so she could get all the attention. Eventually, the grandparents had enough and forbid JD and her parents from setting foot anywhere near their precious first grandchild.

Rachel always saw what was really happening but Claude refused to take any action. So, it resulted in JD becoming the outcast of the family. She tried making up for it by going to college and making a living for herself, but that wasn't enough for her father. He was never pleased with anything she did, despite her efforts. Cheryl finally had enough and left him, taking JD with her. She still saw her father on weekends and holidays but even then it just wasn't the same. Once she got into college, she stopped talking to her father altogether, which pleased Cheryl.

Being a twenty-one-year-old free spirit, she finally gave in to her desires and dropped out of college. Writing an apology letter to her parents, she packed her belongings and hit the road with her little Corgi, Tucker. Luckily her 67' Chevrolet Impala is big enough to fit all of her stuff. She had enough money saved up to afford an apartment for about three months, but hopefully, she has a roommate traveling from Germany so she'll be able to get back up on her feet fairly quickly. 

For now, she's going to kick back, go to a club or a bar, have some fun. Nothing holds her back, no responsibilities, other than Tucker. She can do whatever she wants and not have to worry about her family looking down on her for going her own way. Maybe something exciting will finally happen to her now that she's free. She sure hopes so.


	3. We Finally Meet

Madora's POV

Walking into the apartment, look around and see that it's actually fairly nice. The walls are a clean white, the carpet is a brand new grey color, and the kitchen has all new appliances which is a huge plus for me. I love to cook whenever I get the chance. I set my guitars down and let Misha off her leash. She immediately lays down in a pet bed sitting in the corner. It must belong to JD's dog. 

Just then I hear small yip behind me. Turning around I see a little black, brown and white corgi sitting on the floor with their tongue hanging out and tail wagging happily. I smiled and kneeled to pet them. "You must be Madora!" I looked up and saw a tall blonde girl standing in the doorway with at least four bags of groceries in each hand. I couldn't see her eyes because of her sunglasses. I stood up and walked to her. "Yes, that's me. You must be JD. Want some help there?" I held a hand out for her to place a few bags in. She gratefully took my offer and handed me four, putting two from the other hand into her previously full one. "Wow, this is quite the meeting ain't it?" I could hear a slight New York twang in her voice. "Yeah, no kiddin'. (Idk how to do a German accent, bare with me) "Oh, by the way, sorry about my dog. She kinda takes what she wants." I said pointed to said canine sleeping in the pet bed. JD laughed. "Oh, don't worry 'bout it. Tucker normally snuggles up with me or naps on the couch. He hardly ever uses that thing." We both laughed. She seems nice. 

"So you came all the way from Germany huh?" She asked as she put some groceries away into the cupboards. "Yeah, kinda had a rough going down there. Decided to start fresh here in good ol' Britain." I put some meat in the fridge for later. "Luckily I was around a lot of German accents. Otherwise, I wouldn't have a clue what you're saying." I laughed as I threw the plastic bags away. "Well, my accent is kind of a mix breed actually. I was raised in Russia for the first six or so years of my life and went to Germany after that so I've got a little bit of Roosky in there." I laughed as we sat down on the big sectional couch in the living room, each of us holding a beer. The dogs had started wrestling, making us giggle. "How long have you had your dog?" JD asked taking a sip of her beer, looking at me. 

"I've had Misha since the day she was born. Her mother was a purebred that escaped one night and got knocked up by the neighbor's Labrador, the owner rejected the litter and took them away as soon as they were born. I was working for them at the time so I was given the runt. The others ended up going to some local shelter." I explained as Misha came up and rested her head on my knee. "She'll be two this coming June." I patted her head and she scurried off again to play with Tucker. "That's so sad but so adorable at the same time... the poor girl barely got to see her babies," JD said sadly setting her now empty beer can on the coffee table. "Those people were jerks anyway. I actually heard the other day that both of them were arrested for animal abuse and drug dealing. The momma dog was given to a really nice lady with two little girls, so I think she's doing just fine now." JD seemed to lighten up at that. "What about Tucker? How long have you had him?" " I got Tucker as a Congrats present from my former roommate. She died in a car crash a few weeks before I dropped out. She got him for me when I was accepted into the most advanced Photography class. Her last name was Tucker so that's how he got his name" 

"Who the hell are you?!" Someone shrieked behind us. We jerked our heads to the source of the ear-splitting voice and there were two African-American girls holding hands standing in the kitchen, one was a little chubby with bright orange hair and the other was older looking, skinny, and tall. "Uhh, we live here?" I said, clearly confused. "Bitch, no. We were given this apartment." The chubby one sassed me like a spoiled 8-year-old. I kept my cool and tried my best to explain. "The landlord said we got the place. I don't know what he told you, but we got this place first." It was the taller one's turn to speak. "But he told us we got the place?" She was as confused as I was. "Let's just go to him directly and sort this out." As we all exited the apartment, I turned back to JD with an exaggerated 'what the hell' look. She just shrugged, and we made our way to the landlord's office.


	4. One Thing After Another

"You did what!?" JD's voice echoed off the nearly bare walls of the walls. The landlord, whose name we learned is Cain, sat at his desk with a smug look as she banged her fists on the expensive mahogany. "I went ahead and gave the apartment to those nice ladies because they were able to offer more. So, you two need to be out by Wednesday" He said calmly. "Are you fuckin' serious, man? Two days!? It doesn't matter if they gave you more! We paid the proper amount, so the place was ours first!" JD screamed in his face, which he didn't seem to be put off by at all. "Listen, Sweetheart-" "It's Justice you greedy prick." She growled, which he seemed a bit scared of now. "Girl, money doesn't come easy 'round here. You gotta cut a few strings just to get by." He leaned back in his chair, taking a drag from his newly lit cigarette. 

I finally had enough and grabbed the collar of his pink Izod shirt, lifting him out of the chair and bringing his face inches from mine. "You selfish pig. You're lucky I don't gut you right here right now or report you. I believe in karma, and oooh when it catches up with your sorry ass, it won't be pretty. Enjoy your extra few dollars while you can." I snarled in his face. He was sweating and quivering as I dropped him back into his chair. "We'll be out by this weekend. You better pray that I find somewhere else to go, or else I'm coming back. And I don't think either of us wants the mess. Come on, JD." I walked out, noticing the two black girls cowering in fear as I walked by. Justice followed close behind. "Where are we gonna go? This was the cheapest place I could find, I can't afford another place!" She panicked as we exited the building.

"Calm down, Jay. Can I call you Jay? "She nodded. "We'll figure somethin' out. Let's just take a day to calm down, walk the dogs or somethin' " I took a pack of cigs out of my pocket and placed one between my lips. I brought the pack up to Jay, offering her one. She sighed and took one waiting for me to get my lighter, which I had in my other hand. I lit hers first and she took a long drag from it. I chuckled and lit my own, also taking a long drag. "Let's get the dogs and go to a park," I said walking back to our old apartment. Jeez, not even here for half an hour and we're already getting kicked out. Putting Misha's leash on, I waited outside for Jay, since she had packed Tucker's leash and couldn't find it right away. 

"I got it! The dumb thing had worked itself all the way to the bottom of the box!" She laughed throwing her used cig on the ground, stomping on it. I copied her and we headed off to the nearest park. Making small talk all the way there, we shared some details about our pasts, family, and other things.

We were crossing a small back road when Misha slipped out of her collar and darted off chasing a squirrel. "Misha!" I screamed running after her. She was running down the middle of the road and many cars swerved to keep from hitting her. She turned a corner, disappearing from my sight. Then I heard a metallic clang and a loud whine, skidding around the corner, I saw Misha was laying on the asphalt, her back leg twisted unnaturally and whining in pain. I dropped to my knees beside her, cradling her in my arms. "Misha? Misha baby, look at me!" She couldn't move at all. "I'm so sorry! I dint' see 'er!" A slightly high pitched voiced yelled. Someone dropped beside me, I didn't look to see who. " 'ere! We can take her to a doctor!" Misha was taken from my arms and I mindlessly followed whoever was carrying her. 

"Madora!" I heard Jay's voice yell behind me. I turned back and she was standing with Tucker. I couldn't speak... I was panicking. Whoever took Misha, came back for me. "C'mon, she'll be okay. " He grabbed my wrist and guided me into his car, which was a camo pattern jeep looking thing. "Hey, I'm her friend! Can I come with?" The person didn't answer, he just grabbed her wrist and put her in next to me. She held Tucker in her lap. "What the hell are you doin' faceache!?" I heard a louder, more scratchy voice yell as the other guy got back in. "Sod off, Muds! I just hit 'er poor dog!" I looked over and saw Misha still breathing but very slowly. I put her head in my lap and whispered to her. "It's okay baby. You're gonna be okay, just stay with momma. Just a little longer..." 

Jay's POV

"Who are you guys!?" I yelled over the wind as it flew through my hair. The guy in the passenger seat turned around just about scared the life out of me. His eyes were almost completely hidden behind his greasy black hair, one eye being black or dark brown and the other being a hellfire red. His shark-like teeth exposed as he grinned at me, and his skin... was a light greenish color. "Well, darlin' I am Murdoc Niccals, and this idiot over here is Stuart. Or 2D, or faceache whichever ya prefer." I couldn't hear what he said... what was his name? Mur.. something Mur..dick? Murdick sounds right. He turned back as I looked over to the guy driving. He had bright blue hair that was sticking up and random places, his eyes were pure black but in the sun they looked a bit red... like blood. He looked kinda cute actually.

Suddenly, he slammed his foot on the brake making both me and Madora fly forward hitting the seats in front of us. I groaned and rubbed my nose as the two guys got out. 2D coming around to help Madora get Misha into what looks like a vets office. I got out myself since Murdick didn't seem to care to help me out. In a flash 2D and Madora were gone inside the building leaving me and Murdick outside. Perfect...

2D's POV

Oh my god. I can't believe this... I just hit this poor girl's dog! I'm a monster... what if the poor thing dies? How can I live that? Damn these eyes! I didn't even see her! I ran in with the dog in my arms, the poor thing was whimpering from the pain and kept pawing at the girl with her paw. I ran up to the front desk where a girl was typing something onto her computer. She looked like a nurse with the outfit she was wearing. She looked up and after seeing the bleeding canine in my arms, she stood up and came around the counter "What happened?" She asked as she took the dog from my arms. "I din't even see 'er! I-I 'it 'er a-and-" "Is she yours?" "No, she uhh-" "She's mine, can you please help her?" The girl behind me was close to tears, but the nurse girl smiled and nodded "We'll do what we can miss" With that, she disappeared into one of the back rooms, leaving us in silence since we were the only ones here.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even see 'er! I'll pay fer' all the expenses! I'm sure they can 'elp 'er!" I Rambled on before I was interrupted by her finger being placed on my lips. " It's okay. I should've made her collar tighter. It's not your fault. I appreciate you helping me, but I think I can take care of it " She looked up with a sad smile. "I'm Madora by the way" Both hands in her pockets, I stood still. I'm not leaving until I know her dog is going to be okay. "I'm Stuart. Everyone calls me 2D though" I held out my hand for her, which she gladly shook.

"Where's your friend?" I asked her, noticing the blonde girl from earlier wasn't present. " She must be outside with that other guy. Her name's Justice but I call her Jay or JD. Her dog's name is Tucker" She replied calmly. That's when I notice that she has an accent of some kind but I can't figure out where it's from. "So, ya from around 'ere?" "I just came over from Germany not even an hour ago. I spent the first six years of my life in Russia though." Well, that explains the accent. "Sweet Satan, faceache how long are ya going to laze about? We got songs to record!" Murdoc suddenly burst in with his usual angry look, that was until Madora turned around. His face went from angry to surprise in milliseconds.

"My, my 2D. You sure know how to catch the nice ones~" He purred, making my stomach churn in anger. He's only seen her for not even two seconds and he's already hitting on her? I think that's a new record. "Leave 'er alone Murdoc," I growled guiding her over to one of the couches in the waiting room. "Don't be such a downer, you idiot." He snarled at me. "Where's the other gal?" "Ah, she's outside. Little mutt tried to eat me." He growled sitting next to Madora who was next to me, her hands pressed together between her knees as she stared at the floor in deep thought. Her black hair slightly draped over her bright green eyes, her eyeliner running from crying and her lips red from biting them I assume.

I placed a hand on her back, which she slightly jumped but settled down. I rubbed her back to try and comfort her. "I'm sure she will be alright." She looked up and smiled slightly. "I don't get how you get so attached to creatures like that. A pain to take care of, time-consuming, and messy. Hell, if this one dies just-" Suddenly someone's fist collided with Murdoc's face. It was Madora... I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from laughing. "Aow! What the bloody hell was that for!?" He yelled as he rubbed his jaw. Madora looked at him with a murderous glare. "You talk that way about my family ever again and I will give you the satisfaction of eating your own dick after I rip it off. That is if you have one." I snorted and buried my face in my hands to hide my laughter. It failed. Murdoc glared at me but he didn't move. Suddenly he grinned, making me nervous. "Feisty one arentcha? I like it." She just growled.

"Miss?" The nurse girl came back, and Madora shot straight up. I noticed the sad look on the girl's face... oh no. "She's stable but her leg was too badly damaged... we have to amputate it."The girl said sadly as Madora let out a shaky sigh and ran her hand through her hair. "I can't afford that... is there anything we can do?" Her calm facade was failing really quick. "If we don't remove it, she'll die. The only other option is just putting her to-" I stood up, interrupting her. "No. Fix 'er. Do yer best and patch 'er up good. I hit 'er, so I'll pay the cost." Madora turned around with a shocked face. "Y-You'd do that?" "It's mi fault she's even 'ere. It's the least I could do." The nurse nodded and left. Madora wrapped her small arms around me, hugging me tightly. She was slightly shaking, holding her cries. 

"Thank you." She whimpered as I wrapped my arms around her. "Ugh, get a room ya lovebirds," Murdoc whined as he turned away from us. Madora just flipped him off, and I laughed.


	5. I'M SORRY

Heya lovely readers!

 

I am so sorry for the delay! I did not mean to take this long updating, but I've been dealing with some important stuff and haven't had the time. Don't worry, this story isn't dead and I still have the determination to write it. I will update eventually, I don't know exactly when but a new chapter will arrive!

My best friend is constantly nagging at me to update so I kinda have to update. Lol, I got her into Gorillaz not too long ago and she's been fascinated ever since. She's got a thing for 2D XD

Love ya, Kar!

 

Anyway, HANG IN THERE MONKEYS!! Thank you for your patience and time reading this! You will not be disappointed! 

<3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
